Loki: Mischievous, A Liar, In Love?
by Gracie Laufey
Summary: A Friend Of Loki's Arrives Back In Asgard, But When Her Complicated Life Gets Turned Upside Down Even More Can She Count On Her Best Friend The God Of Mischief To Be There For Her Or Will He Just Let Her Down.. All Rights Go To Marvel, I Only Own Lady Ella & Her Family!
1. Chapter 1

**Loki: Mischievous, A Liar, In Love?**

Chapter 1- Returning To Asgard

It had been four years since she last returned home. Ella hugged her mother goodbye and walked over to the empty field. She looked around her and then up into the sky. "Heimdall" she shouted as she continued to look up into the sky.

Her light brown hair flew into her face as she was taken up into the sky, a few moments later she came face to face with the gate keeper. Ella smiled and took a deep breathe. It felt good to be home again. Heimdall removed his sword from the Bifrost, he turned to greet Ella. "Lady Ella, welcome home" Ella smiled and hugged him "it's good to be back Heimdall".

Ella's arrival had been announced over breakfast a few hours earlier so she wasn't surprised to see Lady Sif and the warriors three in front of her. She walked closer to her, it wasn't long before she engulfed in hugs.

Ella just smiled "oh how I have missed each and every one of you" Fandral bowed and kissed her hand "as we have missed you too" Ella couldn't help but smile "I see nothing has changed since my last visit"

They all got on their horses, Ella was on the back of Lady Sif's "the princes would have come but I guess they are busy" Ella was bit hurt by their actions "it is fine, I'm sure I will see them at some point"

They rode to the palace in silence. Ella's father was of Asgard and a friend of King Odin so she lived at the palace alongside the royal family and their subjects. Ella had grown up alongside Thor and Loki, so them not coming to welcome her home upset her a bit.

Ella's mother was human and lived on Earth, so Ella spent her time going from realm to realm but she didn't mind. She loved both realms and loved spending time in each. But she loved Asgard more seeing as she could use her magic and had friends that understood her complicated life.

They walked into palace; Volstagg laughed "the queen has requested your presence in the throne room once you have settled back into your room" Ella nodded. They all escorted her to her chambers which were opposite Loki's. It had been Ella's choice. She had a better friendship with Loki rather than Thor; she may have grown up with both of them but she shared a common interest with Loki: magic. Ella could only levitate things but it still connected them.

Ella quickly changed out of her Earth clothes, she got changed into one of her many dresses, Ella's favourite color was purple; her outfits were purple but they also had a bit of green on them to show her friendship with Loki. Everyone always commented on her outfits saying how good purple went with green.

Ella made her way to the throne room; she didn't want to keep Frigga waiting any longer than she already had. The guards shut the door behind her. Frigga turned her attention to the door way and a smile formed on her face when she saw Ella walk closer to her.

Ella bowed and Frigga walked closer to her. Frigga had always seen Ella as a daughter seeing as she was raised with her sons and had a good friendship with them one better than the other. Frigga hugged Ella "oh how I've missed you" Ella hugged her back "as have I my queen" they sat on the steps that lead up to the throne.

"Everyone was happy to see you back safely, I take it" Ella nodded "Lady Sif and the warriors three were at the Bifrost waiting for me" Frigga looked confused "what about Thor and especially Loki" Ella looked at the floor "the princes weren't there my lady, I haven't seen them yet"

The doors to the throne room opened and in walked King Odin and Ella's father Jasper. Ella ran over to her father, she flung her arms around him "Father", Jasper tightly wrapped his arms around her "Aww my Ella, you have returned to me" Jasper pulled her away from him so he could have a good look at her "my haven't you grown" Ella smiled, she kissed his cheeks "I have missed you" Jasper squeezed her hands "so have I"

Ella bowed "King Odin, thank you for letting me return to Asgard" Odin laughed "You are always welcome here Lady Ella, this is your home as well as Midgard" Ella always thanked him when she returned. "My sons were both pleased to hear of your arrival this morning" Frigga cut in "but neither of them have yet to lay eyes on Lady Ella"

Odin looked hurt by this remark "is this true Lady Ella?" Ella nodded "yes my lord, I haven't seen the princes yet" Odin looked at Frigga "My dear go find our sons and tell them I request their presences immediately" Frigga nodded and left to find Thor and Loki.

Jasper and Ella hid in a corner, Odin wanted them to watch what was about to happen. Frigga returned with both Thor and Loki. Odin sat upon his throne looking very angry. They both bowed. "Father what has happened?" Odin looked at his oldest "It has come to my attention that neither of you has laid eyes on Lady Ella yet" Loki sighed "I can assure you father the moment she arrives in Asgard, Thor and I will be there to greet her" Odin shook his head "She is already in Asgard, she is already in the palace"

Thor and Loki began to float in the air. Odin and Frigga laughed. "It seems you both have upset Lady Ella" Odin said as Ella walked out from the corner. Thor laughed "it is very good to see you Lady Ella"

Ella gently placed them on the floor. She got closer to them, she bowed to both of them "my lords" Thor smiled "it is good to have you home Ella" Thor hugged her; Ella just kept her eyes locked with Loki's. Thor put her down and let Loki welcome her home. Loki bowed to her and kissed her hand "Welcome home my lady" Ella smiled and Loki pulled her into a gentle hug. Frigga noticed how they connected and how Loki's whole body language changed. She always saw Ella as a daughter and maybe one day she would become her daughter in law. Frigga looked at her husband and then said softly to him "Purple does go well with green"

What Do You Think?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	2. Chapter 2

**Loki: Mischievous, A Liar, In Love?**

Chapter 2- Arrangements

The three of them walked out to the training arena, Lady Sif looked up "Ahh I see that you found them Ella" Ella nodded "Of course they cannot hide from me Sif" Hogun got ready to 'fight' Fandral. They all stood behind the railing that ran around the arena. Thor went to stand with Lady Sif and Volstagg.

Ella was leant against the railing, keeping secrets from her friends was very hard for her it ate her up inside but she felt terrible keeping secrets from Loki. Loki was reading her body language; he could tell she was hiding something from him.

Loki got close to her ear "you are hiding something" Ella looked down at the ground and shook her head she replied softly "I have no idea what you are talking about Loki" Loki lifted her chin up so she had eye contact with him "your eyes are telling me differently"

Loki would never use his magic against Ella, but he would if he thought she was in danger. He would never forgive himself if something happened to her and he might have been able to prevent it.

"Don't worry Loki, it's just a feeling I have, that's all" Ella looked back at Hogun and Fandral. Loki placed his hand over hers "you can still tell me Ella" Ella looked down at his hand over hers then she looked at him "I think arrangements are being made for my marriage"

Neither of them had noticed that everyone had stopped and were near them and heard what Ella said. They were all surprised. "How do you know?" Ella turned to see everyone around them. "My mother mentioned to me that she was my age when she was bound to my father" Fandral put his sword away "it won't be that bad Ella"

Ella wanted to hit him "You don't understand Fandral, either he will be of Asgard and I won't be able to see my mother or he will be of Midgard and I won't be able to come here, either way it's a loss." Lady Sif hugged her "We shall wait for it to be announced then worry about the details". Ella nodded, she looked around at them "I'm not ready to give up my friends", and they all knew that Ella wouldn't be allowed near them once she was engaged. Volstagg looked at the ground not wanting to make eye contact with Ella.

Loki noticed this "what is it Volstagg?" he looked up "I King Odin and Jasper have been seen together more than years ago and I heard rumours from the maids" Ella looked at him, she wanted to cry but she would not cry in front of her friends. "Excuse me" Ella walked back to the palace, she ran up the steps and ran to her chambers.

She slid down her chamber door and cried, she wasn't ready to be bound to someone for eternity and she wasn't ready to lose her friend, family and her freedom.

Lady Sif turned to the men "wait Volstagg you said that Jasper and the king have been seen and heard talking about it" he nodded. Lady Sif smiled "it means that her betrothed is someone inside the palace, which means" everyone looked confused "he is of Asgard and he could be one of you"

The father of the woman needed permission from the King and the father of her soon to be husband before the arrangements could be announced. Ella went to find her father, she needed to talk to him and clear up the rumours. Ella found her father in the grand hall with the king.

"Father" Jasper turned around "Ella my dear what is wrong?" Ella wiped her eyes "I hear people talking" Jasper held her hands "talking about" Ella looked at him "wedding arrangements, are they true?" Jasper sighed and nodded "they are true"

Ella fought back the tears "but father" Jasper cut her off and held up his hand "Ella, I need to know that when my time comes you will be taken care of, I know in time you will come to love him" Ella let the tears fall "you are at the age my dear, it is time you became a wife"

Ella wiped her tears away. She didn't know if they were sad tears or tears of anger. King Odin stepped in "Lady Ella, your betrothed is of Asgard and I know he will take great care of you" Ella nodded "but all it will be is an arrangement my lord, I am afraid I am already in love with someone"

Ella left both men in shock; she went back to her chambers. She sat on her balcony floor. She just stared at her bare finger that would soon bare the ring of her soon to be husband.

Who Is Ella's Betrothed?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	3. Chapter 3

**Loki: Mischievous, A Liar, In Love?**

Chapter 3- The Other Side Of Loki

Ella decided that she couldn't stay in her room anymore; she knew they would have a banquet in her honour to welcome her back to Asgard. She didn't like all the fuss but she knew her father, the king and queen was insist

Ella lied in her bath tub and just watched some bubbles float in front of her. Her thoughts got lost in the bubbles. She snapped back to reality when a knock at her bathroom door came. Ella wondered how long she had been day dreaming.

"Yes" Ella slowly got out of her bath and wrapped a towel around her. "Are you going to be joining us for supper?" Ella slowly opened the door and stood in her towel and came face to face with Loki "yes I will be joining you for supper"

Loki looked her up and down "love the outfit but not really appropriate for supper" Loki smirked and left her room. Ella then remembered she was in a towel. "Loki!" she could hear him laughing through her bedroom door.

Ella got dressed in one of her many purple gowns that had green trim on it. She slowly walked out into the hallway and saw Loki leaning against the wall "I thought I would escort you myself" Ella walked over to him and took his arm that he offered her.

Loki just smirked "I see that you've changed, although I did prefer the other look" Ella playfully hit him "I'm just glad it was you and not Fandral that came looking for me" everyone knew that Fandral was a ladies man, he would go after any single woman.

They walked into the throne room, "I just hope I don't have to dance with anyone" Loki smiled "I'm sure you will" everyone turned to see them. The whispers started when the walked pass everyone to get to the table. "I hate when people whisper" Ella said trying not to make eye contact with everyone.

They sat down at the table with the others, Ella was in between Loki and Fandral, she was opposite Thor and Lady Sif. All the female servants and maids were almost falling over Thor, Fandral and Loki.

After everyone finished eating, everyone started chatting and dancing. Ella was in a corner talking to Lady Sif, "I can't believe this time tomorrow" Lady Sif placed her hand on her shoulder "we will get through this and you can try and reason with your husband to be allowed to visit your mother" Ella nodded.

Lady Sif hugged her, Hogun walked over to them "my ladies, Lady Ella may I have this dance" Sif nudged her towards him "Sure Hogun, I'd love to dance" the two of them walked towards the floor and joined everyone else who was dancing.

Thor walked over to Lady Sif "she is scared about tomorrow" Sif nodded "I think any lady would be, I know I would" Lady Sif looked towards Loki who had two maids either side of him nearly on his lap "doesn't help when your best friend is Loki" Thor saw what she saw "he will never learn"

The dance ended, Ella was enjoying her last night of 'freedom', and she went to drag Loki up for a dance. She turned around and saw him kissing a random maid. He looked like he was enjoying himself. He was the prince of Asgard, he had magical powers. She didn't blame anyone for wanting Loki but she did blame herself for falling under his spell.

Ella walked out of the throne room, Thor and Lady Sif went after her. "Ella!" Ella turned around and shook her head at them. She carried on walking away. Lady Sif looked at Thor "Loki just lost his best friend" Thor sighed "but Ella just lost her heart"

They went back to everyone; Lady Sif wanted to drag the whore off Loki's lap and slap him for hurting Ella. Ella went for a walk in the gardens of the palace. Her last night of freedom and the one person that she wanted to spend it with was 'busy'.

Thor watched as Loki left with the 2 maids, he wanted to slap his brother but Lady Sif stopped him "Ella wouldn't want that" Thor nodded.

However the next morning, Thor dragged Loki out of his bed and held up against the wall "where is she?" Loki was angry "what you talking about brother?" Thor threw him across the room. "Ella never made it back to her room last night" Loki got up and looked at him "maybe she" Thor shook his head "Heimdall doesn't know where she is, doesn't shock me"

Loki didn't like that comment "meaning brother?" Thor looked at Loki with disgust "Ella saw you with those maids, Loki the one person who loves you in all of Asgard and you push her away"

Thor left Loki standing in the middle of his room confused, "sh she loves me"

Where Has Ella Gone?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	4. Chapter 4

**Loki: Mischievous, A Liar, In Love?**

Chapter 4- Announcements

Loki didn't like that comment "meaning brother?" Thor looked at Loki with disgust "Ella saw you with those maids, Loki the one person who loves you in all of Asgard and you push her away"

Thor left Loki standing in the middle of his room confused, "sh she loves me"

Loki finally left his chambers and went to help everyone look for Ella, she was in Asgard somewhere. The worst part was that Heimdall couldn't see her, which was news to everyone. Frigga and Odin were trying to calm Jasper down. Jasper was worried that someone had taken her, Odin looked at his dear friend "We will find her Jasper, she hasn't left Asgard"

Loki went to the library to maybe find a spell that could help him, however when he saw something in the corner, he knew he didn't need a spell. He silently walked over to the object; he noticed it wasn't an object. It was Lady Ella. She must have come into the library late last night and fallen asleep.

Loki couldn't blame her, after all her chambers were opposite his. He knew that is she did love him; it would have broken her heart even more to witness the maids leaving his chambers the next morning.

Loki gently picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the library; he was walking towards their chambers when Thor saw them, "is she hurt?" Loki shook his head "No just asleep, she fell asleep in the library" Thor nodded "I shall go tell the others"

Thor went to the throne room to tell everyone that Ella had been found safe and sound. Jasper felt so relieved, he went to her chambers just as Loki was setting Ella down on her bed. Jasper smiled "Thank you Loki for finding her" Loki just nodded his head and left them to it. He would be having a conversation with Ella later.

Ella woke up an hour later, she looked around and noticed she wasn't in the library, which meant someone had found her, moved her from the library to her room. Ella thought she was alone until she saw a shadow on her balcony.

She got off her bed and slowly walked towards her balcony, she knew it was nothing serious when she saw a green. Ella walked over to him "Loki?" Loki turned around "Ahh I see you are awake" Ella stepped out into the sunlight and stood beside him, she saw a faint mark on his neck "Loki, I is that a bruise?" Ella very gently ran her finger along it "Loki what happened?"

Loki was taken back by the worry he could hear in her voice, after everything that had happened the night before, that he had broken her heart. She still cared and worried about him. "Disagreement with Thor" Ella sat on her balcony wall "makes sense" Loki leant against it and folded his arms across his chest "you had everyone worried about you" Ella looked down "Sorry, I needed some space so I went to the library" Loki made her look at him "I think you and I need to have a talk" Ella was about to reply but Lady Sif came into her room and over to them "Sorry to disturb you but the king as requested your presence in the throne room my lord"

Loki sighed and nodded "when I get back we will talk Lady Ella" Ella nodded, she could hear the seriousness in his voice. She knew she was in trouble and had no idea what she had done. Loki left her chambers and headed to the throne room.

Loki noticed that Thor and Jasper were also present in the throne room; he knew this couldn't be good. He realised it must have something to do with Ella's marriage arrangements; he knew it would kill him inside if she ended up betrothed to Thor.

Odin looked at his sons "As you are both aware that Lady Ella's arrange marriage has yet to be announced, that is why you are both here, and I would like to know how each of you see Lady Ella"

Thor looked confused "I don't understand father" Jasper explained it "I know that my daughter is a friend to you both, I think it is best for Ella that she is bound to a friend, that way I know she will be kept safe"

Loki looked at Thor and Thor looked a Loki "Father I see Ella as a friend and as sibling however I know that she has feelings for Loki" everyone's attention turned to Loki "My daughter did say she had fallen in love with someone" Odin nodded "How do you feel about Lady Ella Loki?"

Loki was actually speechless "I care about her deeply father" Odin saw a change in Loki "Do you have love feelings towards her?" Loki couldn't believe it, he did "I do father" Odin looked at Jasper "are you happy with the arrangements made here today Jasper?" Jasper nodded "I am my lord and I know my daughter will be very happy with the arrangements"

Odin stood up "Tonight it shall be announced the engagement of Prince Loki and Lady Ella" Odin and Jasper left the throne room, Thor patted Loki on the back "Congratulations brother" Loki smiled "thank you brother"

Loki went to find Ella and try to explain what was happening, he found her still sitting on her balcony wall, he walked over to her "Ella" Ella turned "is everything okay?" Loki nodded "Amazing actually".

Just before either of them could start talking, Ella noticed that her finger now had a clear ring on it; she knew that her husband had agreed and in a few minutes the clear ring would change to his colors.

Ella let a tear escape from her eye "It's been agreed, I am to be married" Loki held her in his arms "you will love him, I know you will" Ella just held on to him "I don't wanna lose my best friend" Ella hadn't noticed that the clear engagement ring was now green, Loki did notice "You won't lose me Ella, I promise to you" Ella looked at her hand and she now saw that the once clear ring was now green.

Ella looked up at the smiling prince "it's you"

How Will The People Of Asgard React To The Announcement?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	5. Chapter 5

**Loki: Mischievous, A Liar, In Love?**

Chapter 5- The Truth Comes Out

Loki did notice "You won't lose me Ella, I promise to you" Ella looked at her hand and she now saw that the once clear ring was now green.

Ella looked up at the smiling prince "it's you", Loki nodded "it is me" Ella hugged him again but this time with more excitement. Loki was only too happy to return the excited hug.

Loki looked at her and smiled "I love you Ella" Ella smiled back "I love you too Loki, I always have and I always will" they shared a sweet and gentle kiss. Ella's first ever kiss and their first kiss soon to be followed by many more.

Loki held her hand "I wanna share something with you" Ella followed him and they walked into the weapon room, "We aren't allowed in here Loki" Ella looked at him and he just flashed her his normal smirk "I know" Loki showed her the Casket of Winters and told her the story that Odin had told him and Thor years ago.

Ella couldn't believe it "Wow, you must be very proud of your father" Loki nodded. Ella hugged him "Er Loki your freezing and that's not normal even for you" Loki looked at her "the Casket might give off from some coldness, I assure you my love I am fine" Ella looked at him "Sometimes I wonder if you have ice in your veins"

Loki just wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear "Trust me Lady Ella, I am all man" he kissed her cheek. Ella was glad he was behind her so she couldn't see her blush. Ella had never kissed a man before today let alone do anything else.

"I come here often, I guess it just speaks to me" Ella turned around in his arms "Loki I think you should talk" Ella was cut off by footsteps, loads of footsteps. They turned to face the doors and saw Odin, Frigga and Thor walking down the steps and over to them. Ella looked up at Loki "this can't be good".

The 3 of them stopped in front of Ella and Loki, Frigga looked like she had been crying, and Thor looked like he had been betrayed. Odin looked like he was full of regret.

Loki was worried "what is going on?" Odin looked at his youngest son "Loki there is something I need to tell you" Frigga started to cry again, Thor just held her. Odin felt his heart break at the sight of his wife "I see you told Ella of the story" Loki nodded, Odin carried on "there was a part I left out, the casket wasn't the only thing I took from Jötunheim that day"

Loki was confused "wh what else did you take father?" Frigga looked at Odin "Please my love don't" Odin held up his hand to silence her "I found a baby, it had been abandoned, left to die, Laufey's son."

Ella put the pieces together; she gasped and wondered what Loki would do next. Loki had figure the rest of the story as well and shook his head "yo you took me" Loki looked at Odin with anger in his eyes "WHY!" Frigga sobbed "Loki please" Loki walked towards Odin "Tell Me!"

Odin sighed, this is what he was expecting "You were an innocent child Loki; you didn't deserve to die before you had even had a chance to live. I also hoped that we could unite our kingdoms"

Loki felt betrayed and confused "why didn't you tell me? Why now!" Odin looked at Frigga and then at his youngest son "We agreed to tell you when you were to be married" Frigga saw the hurt in Loki's eyes. She walked over to him "Loki you will always be my son, no matter what your parentage is"

Loki tried to get his head around everything "so what I'm the monster that parents tell their children about at night, what am I some kind of prisoner to you?" just another relic stolen from Jötunheim"

Odin shook his head "No Loki, You aren't and never were a prisoner; I took you so you could live. I still stand by my actions" Loki felt his whole world crumbling around him. Ella just held him "King Odin you said you saved Loki in hope that you could unite us with the Frost Giants" Odin nodded. Ella smiled "you still might be able to"

Loki just looked at her, Ella looked at him "Loki this doesn't change how I feel about you. I still love you; I don't care if you're a Frost Giant or an Asgardian. It has never matter to me if you are king or not. I love you for you" Ella placed her warm hand on his cold cheek "You will always be my first and only love Loki"

Ella looked at the others "I will marry Prince Loki Laufeyson in hope to unite our realms" Loki looked at her with amazement in his eyes "you will marry a monster" Ella hit his chest "you are not a monster Loki and yes I will marry you"

Frigga hugged Loki and he hugged her back "I am so sorry Loki but I will always see you as my son, I love you just as much as I love Thor" Loki nodded "I will always see you as my mother and I will love you as my mother" Frigga turned her attention to Ella "You are an amazing woman Lady Ella, I know you will keep my son safe and love him just like he will you" Ella nodded "You have my word my queen" Frigga hugged her and whispered "thank you" in her ear.

How Will Jasper & Ella's Mother Take The News?

How Will The People Of Asgard Take The News?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	6. Chapter 6

**Loki: Mischievous, A Liar, In Love?**

**This Chapter Is Dedicated To Lisa (Awkward****Dotard)**

Chapter 6- Breaking The Rules For Love

Loki was pacing around his chambers; Ella was just sitting on his bed watching him. She had only ever seen Loki like this once before and it was when her mother moved back to Midgard and Ella had to split up her time. Ella felt sorry for him.

Loki had always felt different, the odd one out and now he knew that his thoughts were true and what he truly was. Loki turned and faced Ella; he couldn't believe she was still standing by him "I think it would be best if you leave" Ella looked at him "you want me to leave?" Loki nodded.

Ella was hurt by his request but she knew he probably needed time alone, Ella got off his bed and left his chambers and went to hers. Ella looked around her chambers, she knew Loki needed time to process everything but she just hoped she wasn't about to lose her best friend and the man that she loved.

Ella left her chambers and went to Heimdall, she needed a favour. Heimdall saw her coming and almost started to protest straight away. "Heimdall I must do this" she tried to reason with the gate keeper. "I can't allow you to leave without your betrothed by your side or his permission. I see everything and I know you don't have anyone's permission to leave Asgard"

Ella sighed "I just want to help him Heimdall; he's been there for me. I have to do this for Loki, would you prefer I went to the dark side of Asgard?" Heimdall looked at her "Your betrothed is rubbing off on you Lady Ella" Heimdall placed his sword in the Bifrost and off Ella went.

Ella arrived in Jötunheim, she was cold and it reminded her of Loki. She always did wonder why he was always cold and now she knew why. She didn't mind it at all. Ella slowly walked forwards. Ella was breaking so many Asgardian laws but she had to do this for Loki.

Ella stood in front of an ice throne; King Laufey opened his red eyes and saw her standing in front of him. "You are a long way from home Asgardian" Ella nodded "I came to talk to you" He moved, icicles landing on the ice below him. "So talk, before you regret coming" Ella knew he was trying to scare her, but when she looked at him all she saw was Loki.

"Years ago your son was taken from you" Ella watched as his body language changed "He was no son of mine, he wasn't big enough or strong enough" Laufey spat out his words. Ella got angry "How dare you! Your son has become a great man, he is a great person"

Laufey laughed at her "I hear he is nothing but a pain" Ella rolled her eyes "You don't know him like I know him. No one does because no one takes the time to get to know him. I'm in love with your son and I am going to marry him. You missed out on having something great beside you and then one day taking over from you. You may be his father by blood but King Odin will be the only father Loki ever knows, you aren't worthy to have him as your son"

Laufey got itches from her face but Ella didn't flinch. "You are a brave one Asgardian, but you must learn when you should hold your tongue" Laufey threw Ella across Jötunheim.

However neither of them had noticed that they had company, Asgardian company. Thor, Loki, Lady Sif and the warriors three had arrived to take Ella home before Laufey could kill her. They had heard everything she had said to Laufey about Loki. Loki couldn't believe that she was describing him. The god of mischief and lies.

They did notice when Thor's hammer came into contact with the ice, sending Frost Giants backwards, Ella looked in the direction of the loud crash. She knew she was in massive trouble but she didn't care, she did this for Loki, her best friend, the man she loved.

Lady Sif helped Ella stand up; Ella had blood dripping down her forehead from the gash. "Let's get you out of here" Ella only nodded. The two of them went over to the others. Ella stood behind them all and away from Loki or so she thought.

Ella always forgot that Loki was an 'illusionist'; the Loki she was staring at wasn't the real Loki. The real Loki was now standing beside her holding her hand. She felt his cold fingers intertwine with hers. Ella looked at him "I am so sorry Loki"

The 6 of them arrived back safely in Asgard, Loki took Ella to see a healer, Ella sat on the table "I'm fine it's just a little gash" the healer looked at her "my my Lady Ella that isn't a little gash" Loki watched as the healer Lisa fixed Ella up. "What were you thinking Ella?" Ella looked up at him "I just wanted Laufey to know that he missed out on someone amazing and that he didn't deserve you as his son"

Lisa sighed "all done my lady" Ella flash her a smile "thank you" Lisa tidied away her things "any dizziness or sickness come straight back" Ella nodded, Loki placed his arm protectively around her "Don't worry Lisa, I will bring her back straight away" Lisa nodded "Make sure you do my lord".

Loki escorted Ella to their chambers but he led her inside his own. Since he had agreed to marry Ella he felt a possessiveness come over him and he felt more protective of her. He didn't want her leaving his side or sight. Loki flicked his wrist and the door was locked and only he could unlock it.

Ella knew she had hurt him, even after everything else today. "Loki I am so deeply sorry" Loki nodded "I understand my love, I must confess. I would of done the same" Ella smiled "Frigga and Odin will always be your parents Loki and Thor will always be your brother" Loki held her as they laid on his bed "more like a shadow" Ella looked at him "But now you have something over Thor" Loki looked down at the smiling Ella wrapped safely in his arms "Yes I do".

Ella got comfy and drifted off to sleep before they were summoned to supper; Loki just held her and watched her sleep. "I have you and one day I shall be king of Jötunheim and you will be my queen"

How Will Jasper React To The News Of Loki's Parentage?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	7. Chapter 7

**Loki: Mischievous, A Liar, In Love?**

Chapter 7- Loki VS Thor/ Ella VS Thor's Hammer

Loki left his chambers; he locked the door behind him so Ella wouldn't be disturbed or taken away from him. Loki walked towards the weapon room. He just stared at the Casket. He walked towards it and just stood there.

He wondered why he wasn't blue like the other frost faints, he then picked up the casket and he changed into his frost giant form. Loki turned around when he heard Thor yelling his name "LOKI!"

Loki just smirked at his 'brother', Thor gritted his teeth "Loki put the casket down" Loki looked at Thor; he could tell Thor was ready to summon his hammer. Loki would never cause trouble in the palace, the palace that his beloved Ella was sleeping in and called home.

Loki gently placed the casket down and his normal pale skin started to show again, Loki just laughed at Thor "my dearest brother, you have nothing to fear, I was merely seeing what I look like in my natural form"

Thor stood inches from him "listen to me Loki and listen well little brother" Loki had to keep all of his strength not to hit him there and then for calling him 'little brother'. Thor knew it annoyed Loki "if you ever touch the casket again, I will hurt you" Loki looked at him "maybe you shouldn't be king, you're too violent"

Thor held out his hand and summoned his hammer, his fingers gripped around the leather handle of the hammer, Loki knew he was in trouble, he didn't have his staff. Things got heated between the 2 brothers.

They started fighting, Loki managed to fight Thor off and hold his own ground. Ella heard the noise and managed to levitate herself out of Loki's locked chambers and headed towards the weapon room and the quarrelling brothers.

Thor threw his hammer but it was a Loki illusion so it went through him but the hammer did come into contact with someone, poor defenceless Ella. The room became silent; no one could believe what has just happened.

Thor's hammer had just hit Ella, Ella went flying into a column, and Loki appeared by her side within seconds and so did Thor, Loki just held his beloved Ella.

Ella slowly opened her eyes and recognised that she was lying in Loki's bed, she thought she had dreamt being hit by Thor's hammer, until she saw healer Lisa enter the room, and then the throbbing pain hit her.

"My lady you are awake, the prince will be ever so pleased" Lisa said as she applied an ointment to Ella's bruised stomach. Ella faintly smiled "I was hoping it had all been a bad dream" Lisa offered Ella a sweet smile "I'm afraid not my lady but you are in safe hands with me and the prince around" Lisa covered Ella back up with Loki's satin green bed sheets "forgive me if this seems out of place lady Ella but it seems Prince Loki has taken an interest in you and he is smiling more since you arrived back in Asgard" Ella smiled "Thank you Lisa and no you weren't speaking out of place" Ella showed Lisa her left hand, Lisa smiled "that does explain everything, congratulations, everyone deserves to be happy including Prince Loki"

Lisa left Ella to rest which was cut short by a visit from Thor, he stood at the bottom of the bed "I am deeply sorry Lady Ella, please accept my apology" Ella nodded "I do accept your apology Thor, just be careful next time." Thor nodded and left her to rest.

Ella turned over and came face to face with the god of mischief "I may have to put a bell around you" Loki smirked "I am the god of mischief, I am meant to be silent" Loki placed his hand under her tunic and placed in gently on her bruised stomach, Ella placed her hand over his "that feels good, your cold touch comes in handy"

Her comment made Loki smile, she placed her free hand on his cheek which he leant into and kissed her palm "I am fine my love, please don't seek revenge it is not what I wish" Loki sighed and kissed her palm again "if it is the wish of my lady then I shall not seek revenge"

Ella smiled "thank you" she leant over and placed a gentle kiss on his soft lips, the innocent kiss quickly turned into a kiss of passion, neither of them wanting to stop. Loki flicked his wrist so that the door was locked and they wouldn't be disturbed.

Before either of them realised, clothing was being discarded and thrown around the room, the soothing cold touch of Loki's cold body on top of hers made her forget about her bruised stomach. Loki looked down at the stunning beauty that was under him.

Will Loki Seek Revenge?

Leave Reviews

Gracie :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Loki: Mischievous, A Liar, In Love?**

Chapter 8- The Announcement

Before either of them realised, clothing was being discarded and thrown around the room, the soothing cold touch of Loki's cold body on top of hers made her forget about her bruised stomach. Loki looked down at the stunning beauty that was under him.

A few minutes later and Ella was safely wrapped in his arms. Loki couldn't believe he was going to marry his best and only friend. He knew Lady Sif and the warriors three were Thor's friend and only put up with him because he was Thor's brother.

Ella turned over in and looked at the sleeping prince beside her, 'he deserves a princess not some half human half Asgardian' she thought. Loki could hear her thoughts; he opened his eyes and looked at her "I want you Ella, no one else. I deserve to be happy just like everyone else and you make me happy"

Ella looked at him "Stop reading my thoughts Loki" she playfully hit his chest "Did you just hit the prince of Asgard?" Loki was joking with her so Ella played along "No I hit my best friend" Loki just held her "I'm sorry you got hurt my love"

Ella was confused "Loki you have nothing to be sorry for, it wasn't your hammer than hit me it was Thor's" Loki nodded "Yes it was however now that you are mine, it is my job to make sure no harm comes to you" Ella smirked "So if I'm yours then that also means you are mine" Loki looked at her "I believe that's how it works"

It got closer to supper time, they both knew it would be announced their engagement, Ella was worried about what all of Loki's lovers would say or do. Ella knew that many women in Asgard wanted to be with the prince in any way they could be.

Ella just watched as he got himself dressed, she knew that he wouldn't let anything go, she knew he would somehow get revenge on Thor for hurting her and also she knew that he would do something to do with the Frost Giants. Loki caught her reflection in the mirror and saw she was staring at him.

Loki turned to face her "anything take your fancy my darling" Ella smiled "with you around always" they finally left Loki's chambers that after tonight would become theirs. Loki escorted her towards the doors; he gave her hand a sweet innocent kiss which he didn't do when he pressed his lips firmly on to hers.

They walked into the grand hall and it was announced right there and then, King Odin stood up "My people of Asgard, it gives me amazing pleasure to announce the engagement of my son Prince Loki and Lady Ella" Everyone clapped and cheered for them. They finally reached everyone, Thor patted Loki on the back "Take care of her brother" Loki nodded and just smiled. Lady Sif hugged Ella "I take it you are happy with this arrangement" Ella nodded "Very happy".

Fandral kissed Ella's hand "there goes another maiden that I cannot charm" Ella smiled "Don't ever change Fandral, you could try and charm me but I'm afraid for your safety if Prince Loki saw you doing so" Fandral nodded "quite right"

Loki and Ella made their way through the crowd of happy, congratulating them. Ella made her way to Jasper "Father" Jasper hugged his daughter "I wanted you happy my child and I know Prince Loki will keep that beautiful smile upon your face" Ella nodded "thank you".

Loki also made his way over to them; he didn't want Ella away from his side. Jasper smiled "Take care of her Loki" Loki shook Jaspers hand "Of course Jasper, I would never hurt someone I truly love" everyone sat down to eat, then conversation changed to Ella and her misfortunate with Thor's hammer earlier on in the day.

Ella placed her hand on Loki's arm knowing he didn't like the subject "I am fine, just a bruise that will heal in a few days" Frigga smiled "I am glad you are alright, we have told Thor that his mjolnir is for the battlefield and not inside use" Thor just looked down at his plate of food, he felt like a little child getting told off.

Ella noticed this "I have the best people looking after me healer Lisa and of course Loki so I am just happy no one got seriously hurt" Frigga nodded in agreement. The ground beneath them started to shake. Ella saw Loki faintly smirk.

She got close to his ear and whispered "what have you done?", Loki just snaked his arms around her waist and held her flat against him as the doors to the grand hall flung open…

What Has Loki Done This Time?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	9. Chapter 9

**Loki: Mischievous, A Liar, In Love?**

Chapter 9- The Arrival & Death of King Laufey

The ground beneath them started to shake. Ella saw Loki faintly smirk. She got close to his ear and whispered "what have you done?" Loki just snaked his arms around her waist and held her flat against him as the doors to the grand hall flung open.

In walked an army of Frost Giants and the main one himself King Laufey. Everyone was caught off guard expect from Loki who had planned everything. No one was armed, they were defenceless and at King Laufey's mercy.

Odin, Frigga and Thor got taken to the throne room followed by Lady Sif and the warriors three. Loki followed behind them dragging Ella alongside him, Ella tried to reason with Loki "Please Loki, you don't have to do this" Loki tightened his grip on her arm "oh but I do".

Laufey sat upon Odin's throne "Asgard will no longer be under your rule" Odin stepped forward only to be restrained by frost giants "You will never take Asgard Laufey, not while I am alive" Laufey got inches away from Odin "You took things from me so it's only right that I return the favour"

Frigga stepped forward this time "after all this time, you choose now to what reclaim your son, you need an heir but you don't have one Laufey. Loki is my son and will not let you come into my home and take him"

Thor looked at Loki "Are you happy with yourself brother?" Thor went to attack Loki but Ella stood in the way "Ella it would be wise for you to move" Ella shook her head "No, I know how to solve all of this" Laufey laughed "how would a half breed no anything of these realms" Ella was about to respond but Loki cut her off "She knows how to create peace and she is not a half breed"

Ella was so confused, Loki had caused all of this and here he was defending her. He was making her dizzy. Loki stood beside her and kissed her temple "I have a plan" he whispered in her ear. Laufey looked at his 'son' and Ella "Tell us all oh great one how you can solve this war between our realms"

Ella looked at Loki then back at Laufey "You want an Heir and we all want peace, our kingdoms will be bound by marriage" Frigga smiled at the young lady, Laufey leant back in on the throne "You are willing to marry a Frost Giant" Ella nodded "I am, I love him even though he does make me dizzy" Loki laughed and kissed her temple again.

Loki left her side and walked over to Laufey, then all you heard was a "LOKI NOW" Loki pulled down one of his daggers and stabbed Laufey a few times. Thor summoned his hammer and made the frost giants a pill of ice around the throne room. Loki pushed Laufey off the throne and his lifeless body lay on the marble floor at Odin's feet.

Odin nodded "Well done my sons, I am proud of you both" Thor smiled "Well it was all Loki's idea" Loki laughed "You went along with it brother" Frigga hugged Thor, but Loki went straight to Ella who was now sitting on the floor, Loki bent down in front of her and held her hands "are you alright my love?"

Ella looked at up at him "This was your plan, to kill him" Loki nodded "yes, I am so sorry I scared you Ella" Ella nodded, she placed his cold hands on her bruised stomach "it was starting to hurt again" Loki sat behind her and placed both his hands on her stomach. Ella relaxed against him.

Frigga watched her youngest son "He truly is in love" Odin nodded "I trust he will take care of her" Everyone left the throne room, Loki and Ella just stayed on the floor letting Loki soothe her stomach.

Ella turned her head to look at him "anything else you want to share with me" Loki leant down and kissed her softly on the lips "Apart from my love to you and that we will be married in a few days"

Ella smiled "Can you keep out of trouble for a few days?" Loki laughed "No but I could try for you, unless you want to be married in a few hours" Loki removed his hands from her stomach and intertwined his fingers with hers "I mean it Ella, I love you so much, I can't bear to be without you as my wife for another day but I can wait" Ella shook her head "Why should we have to wait"

Will They Get Married?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	10. Chapter 10

**Loki: Mischievous, A Liar, In Love?**

Chapter 10- The Arrival Of Alice

Odin and Frigga couldn't believe what was being told to them by Loki. Frigga was happy that he wanted this wedding. Odin saw how excited his wife was and knew she would only persuade Odin to allow the wedding to be done in a few hours.

Loki looked at his parents "we both want this and I don't think I can handle not having her as my wife" Odin looked at his youngest son "if that is what you both want then we shall have the wedding tonight" Odin looked at Frigga and smiled at her "I gather you can handle it my love" Frigga nodded "of course my sweet"

Frigga and Loki left Odin's chambers, Frigga transported herself to Ella's chambers "I am here to get you ready" Ella sat up in her bed "Odin approved" Frigga nodded "yes now we only have a few hours to get you looking like the princess you are"

Frigga got some maids to help get Ella's dress ready. Ella looked at her purple dresses, one of the maids noticed "you will still wear them my lady, we will just add more green to them" Ella nodded.

Thor went to check on Loki, Loki had swapped his normal black and green amour to a white and green amour, Thor looked at his youngest brother "white suits you brother" Loki turned to face him " only for tonight brother then I shall be back to my normal amour"

Loki had his normal green cape behind him "I don't know what I would of done if father had said no" Thor laughed "I do like your jest Loki, father would not have said no, he wants this just as much as you and Lady Ella want this plus you would have mother on your side" 

Thor patted Loki on the shoulder " you aren't nervous are you brother?" Loki laughed "it is you who is jesting now Thor" Thor left Loki so he too could get ready. Loki couldn't resist the urge he had to see Ella one last time before they were man and wife.

Loki transported himself to her chambers which soon wouldn't be hers. Ella heard a noise from the balcony, she turned around and saw Loki. "It is bad luck to see me before Loki" Loki wrapped his arms around her waist and nodded "I couldn't resist, I needed to make sure you weren't going to run away" Ella placed her hands on his chest "Loki I'm not going anywhere, please don't worry. I will be there ready and willing to take you as my husband"

Loki flashed her his smile "I'm glad to hear it, I will be there waiting to call you my wife" Ella smiled "I cannot wait, however white does not suit you my love, I prefer your usual clothing" Loki laughed " Thor just said the opposite to me, but don't worry once we are bound to each other for eternity then I shall change back into my normal attire"

They heard footsteps Ella sighed "that will be your mother, you need to go" Loki nodded and placed a sweet but passionate kiss on her lips. He disappeared back into his chambers which soon would be theirs. Ella looked out over Asgard "I wish my mother was here to witness this special moment" the ladies behind Ella smiled, "then turn around sweetheart" Ella knew that voice, she turned around and was greeted by the loving arms of her mother.

Frigga left them to catch up and focus on the decorations and food. It was Loki's wedding so the palace was covered in green and gold. Even Odin has to admit, it did look good. "you are here, in Asgard" Ella was in shock, her mother Alice nodded "Yes I am here, in Asgard. Your father told me and King Odin granted me permission"

Alice sat on her daughter's bed "so you are marrying Prince Loki" Ella nodded, " it was only a matter of time, Frigga and I could tell when you were children that one day we would be right where we are, you marrying Loki" Ella smiled "you've known since I was a child" Alice nodded "why do you think I agreed to allow you to split your time between here and Earth. So you could see your father as well as Loki"

Ella smiled "he makes me happy" Alice nodded "I'm happy to hear that, so what is this I hear that you went to Jötunheim alone" Ella blushed and looked at her feet " I'm sorry, but I had to for Loki" Alice nodded "was this before or after your dealing with the mjolnir" Ella just looked at her mother " before how do you know?" Alice smiled "my dear child, you cannot keep secrets from me, I am your mother" Ella folded her arms across her chest " Frigga told you" Alice nodded.

Will Anyone Stop The Wedding?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	11. Chapter 11- Last Chapter!

**Loki: Mischievous, A Liar, In Love?**

Chapter 11- The Wedding Of Prince Loki & Lady Ella- Last Chapter

Frigga returned back into Ella's chambers carrying her white and green wedding gown. Ella just stared at it "I its beautiful" Frigga smiled "it will look even better once you've put it on" Ella ran her hand over the detail of the silk dress. Alice knew the look that was now on her daughters face "you're having second thoughts aren't you sweetie"

Ella turned to face both women; Frigga knew what she was thinking "I had the same exact thoughts before I married Odin, I want my son to be happy and since you've come back Ella, he has been happy. Yes I must admit he has had a few encounters with a few maidens in the past but I see love in his eyes when he looks at you. He can't stand to be apart from you"

Ella nodded "I just want Loki to be happy" Frigga sat down on the chair "He is Ella, he is more happier now knowing you are willing to stand by his side and marry him even though he isn't of Asgard" Alice looked at them "what do you mean Loki is not of Asgard?" Ella looked at her mother "Odin saved Loki from death when he was a baby, Loki was born in Jötunheim. He is the son of King Laufey"

Alice excused herself and left Ella's chambers. Alice had a few things to say Loki before the wedding. Loki was surprised to see her standing in his chambers "Lady Alice, it is good to see you, especially on a night like tonight" Alice had to find the right words to say to him "Do you truly love my daughter Loki?"

Loki was taken back by the question "Yes, I love Ella with everything I have" Alice nodded "I've been told everything Loki, I don't want my daughter getting her heart broken, please don't hurt her" Loki nodded "I'm sorry you had to find out like this, I was only told a few days ago. I swear on my life I would never hurt Ella" Alice nodded and went back to Ella's chambers.

Ella saw her mother return back to her room but didn't want to ask where she had been, she knew she had spoken to Loki. Loki must have reassured her because she started to help Ella get ready.

Frigga and Alice got Ella into her gown and laced up the back. Alice was shocked and started to cry, Ella got worried "Mother what is wrong?" Alice smiled "You look beautiful my only child is getting married" Frigga nodded "the youngest is always the hardest" Alice nodded.

Loki was making sure he looked perfect; his thoughts were interrupted when Thor walked into the room. "There is still time to back out brother" Loki looked at his brother "Never, I can't be part from her any longer Thor" Thor nodded. The brothers walked proudly towards the throne room.

Odin looked at his sons "This is a momentous occasion for all of the Nine Realms, the bonding of not only 2 people in love but also enemies become united by the eternity bond that is marriage" Odin looked at Thor "I would like a few moments alone with Loki" Thor nodded and left the two of them to talk.

Odin placed his hand on Loki's shoulder "I know the last few days haven't been the easiest for you but that doesn't change a thing, Frigga is correct no matter what is said or done, you will always remain my son Loki. Whether you see me as your father or not" Loki grinned "Of course you are the only father I have known, I shall always see you and Frigga as my parents and I will see Thor as my brother and equal"

Odin smiled and nodded, he left Loki to be alone for a bit. Thor walked back over "I heard what you said Loki and I have always seen you as my equal. You are my brother and blood doesn't change that" Loki nodded "thank you for your honesty Thor" Thor smiled "Now let's get you wed before Ella changes her mind"

Ella was escorted into the throne room by her father and mother; she couldn't believe this was happening. In a few minutes she would be Princess Ella, wife of Prince Loki. Ella never cared about titles and that is what Loki loved about her. She always saw Loki as a friend, she never saw him as a prince and she not care if he was king or not because to her, he would always be the king of her heart.

The ceremony begun, Jasper was holding on to Alice's hand who was sobbing. Thor was fondly looking at his younger brother; he hoped that this would mean that Loki might stop his trickery. But everyone knew that would never happen. Frigga just saw Loki's green eyes sparkle with love and compassion for Ella.

With everyone word that Odin spoke, Ella felt her heart beat faster. Soon she would be bound to Loki for eternity and everything she felt, he would feel and vice versa. Then it happened, Loki kissed Ella with passion and love.

They turned to face everyone. Odin could only smile "People of the Nine Realms, I give you Prince Loki and his wife Princess Ella of Asgard. History has been written here today by the marriage bonding of these two people, which has created peace across the Nine Realms"

The celebrations begun, Jasper and Alice were dancing with each other. Ella loved it when her parents spent time which each other. Ella felt an arm snake around her waist "Ahh my husband has returned to me" Ella turned to look at him; Loki had changed from his white and green attire to his normal black and green. Ella smiled "much better my love"

However Loki knew he wouldn't be dressed for too long, everyone was enjoying themselves. Ella couldn't believe that everyone important from the Nine Realms had attended their wedding. They were sharing stories with others and dancing with others from different realms.

"This is incredible Loki, we did this. We brought all Nine Realms together" Loki nodded "We sure did my darling. We brought peace to everyone. So you won't have to worry about me going to battle"

No one was paying much attention to the new couple which Loki liked because he had a plan. He gently dragged Ella into the shadows, Ella caught on to his plan quickly "Still the God of Mischief" Loki smirked "No woman can change that" Ella smiled "I would never try to, it's who you are and that's why I love you" with that comment, Ella felt her back gently touch a wall and she felt Loki press his body against hers, his soft lips crushed against hers.

Ella ran her hands up his chest and rested them on his shoulders, Ella felt Loki's hands on her back and he started to unlace her wedding gown. Neither of them wanting to stop or break away from the passionate kiss. They had to eventually pull away for air; Loki rested his forehead against hers and just smirked at her.

Loki flicked his wrist and their clothes disappeared from their bodies, "After all these years you can still amaze me" Loki kissed down her neck then back up to her ear and his whispered "I am mischief after all" Ella then realised that they were no longer in the shadows of the grand hall but they were now in Loki's bed chambers which was now theirs.

Ella wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down for another passionate kiss. Loki wrapped his arms around her and held her as close to his body as he could get her. This was where the real celebrations began.

I Hope You Enjoyed It!

Gracie


End file.
